The objective of this research is to utilize an animal model of influenza virus infection, which has several features similar to the human disease, for evaluating the preclinical potential of candidate antiviral agents. The animal model consists of an infection of laboratory mice which have been used successfully for evaluating influenza virus-inhibitory compounds and biological response modifiers (BRMs) in the now-terminating NIAID Animal Models contract. This model employs several parameters for measuring disease severity. including utilization of pulse oximetry currently widely used in the clinic for monitoring daily blood oxygen saturation. The overall research plan utilizes a blend of virologic expertise with this virus, chemotherapeutic expertise, and immunologic backgrounds well suited to achieve the work required.